


Excerpt from a possible story: Canary

by SINslayer7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINslayer7/pseuds/SINslayer7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Canary in the Canary Cave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt from a possible story: Canary

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of or will be part of a series: Canary 'verse.  
> It is kind of a role-reversal, where Sara is the one that returns from the island and becomes Starling City's vigilante, working on The List.  
> This takes place first half of Season 2(somewhere).

“Don't you think it's weird that your step-dad is two years older than you? I don't have a problem with it. They're not my father, fathers. I mean... Stopping now.” Felicity questions/rambles over the clanging of Sara on the salmon ladder, her full attention on Joe.  
He and Diggle had just finished sparring and the fathers in question are playing vigilante tonight. The perfect time to ask questions about them.

Joe smiles and shakes his head in answer. He also doesn't give any indication that he will say anything.

“Okay!” She turns back to her computers, refusing to embarrass herself any further in front of the pretty guy.  
Joe's smile evolves into a grin. “Though! I still believe Ollie could do so much better.”

Taking off his mask, Slade says, “Watch it, kid!” Pretending to be upset with his son as he and Oliver make themselves known causing Felicity and Diggle to jump.  
Oliver laughs quietly, “No I couldn't.” Then kisses Slade on the cheek.  
Slade smirks, feeling smug. Sometimes they really are saps.

“That part is weird. He calls us both 'kid'.”  
“He calls all of us 'kid.'” Sara corrects as she perches herself on top of the salmon ladder. “It's his go to nickname.” She tells Felicity and Digg.  
“His default term of endearment.” Joe adds.  
“His comfort food of pet names.” Oliver says catching on to what's happening.  
“His starter moniker.” -Sara  
“His base sobriquet.” -Joe  
“His number one appellation.” -Oliver  
“They are all a bunch of children.” Slade states clearly.  
It just devolves quickly after that.

'And these are the people that are protecting this city?' Diggle thinks and not for the first time questions his career choice.


End file.
